


the secrets we keep

by fleeting interest (NorthOfSomewhere)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28168917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthOfSomewhere/pseuds/fleeting%20interest
Summary: The first time Lip kisses her, they're fighting.
Relationships: Fiona Gallagher/Lip Gallagher
Kudos: 10





	the secrets we keep

"What the fuck is _wrong_ with you lately?" Fiona says harshly, shoving at him. He stumbles backwards, but manages to catch himself before he falls.

"You!" Lip yells, face red. He doesn't even try to hit her back and that pisses her off.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

He makes a frustrated noise and steps towards her.

Fiona raises her hands, readying herself to hit back. But he doesn't hit her. He just crashes their mouths together. It's too forceful, painful and awkward.

Still a fight, she thinks, just a different kind of fight.

So she retaliates. 

**Author's Note:**

> Still practicing writing drabbles.


End file.
